dvoriethfandomcom-20200216-history
Henric Aldrimar IV
Henri IV, or Henric, used the guise of an adventurer and sellsword to travel the world unnoticed in his youth. While contracted with a Thief's Guild he rescued a young girl named Rhlain from a group of bandits and rapists. Enamoured with her savior, she begs to join their guild. They take her, not expecting her to prove her worth as a capable thief. Over those three years, Henric fell in love with her and the woman she was becoming. One day, Rhlain was captured by a knight who claimed she was a princess from Volais, intending to marry her for her claim to the throne. Henric rides into his camp of retainers and challenges the knight to single combat for her hand. The knight accepts, believing he will make quick work of the boy, but woefully mistaken. When the knights retainers begin to draw their blades to challenge him, Henric removed his gauntlet to show the bloodmark he bore on his palm that marked him as an Aldrimar and annouced his true identity as Lord Henri Aldrimar IV. He made each of them swear their loyalty to Rhlain in exchange for their lives. He returned with them to his guild, where he resigned, and rode home. Isaac Brcaedn, Niles DuErden, Hayes Olivan, and Kerro Gwndelbren were all, in the end aware of Henric's status. Lord Aldrimar At the age of nineteen, after five years of adventure Henric arrived home with a bride and accepted the title of Lord Aldrimar from his uncle Zakaran Gasg Aldrimar whom he had named castellan upon his inheritance five years ago. While on his adventures, he forged a series of alliances across Erazel, strengthening the position of House Aldrimar and securing peace across Erazel by the marriage of each of his sisters to various Dukes. The Jimneans that ruled in Zael were foreigners, though through Henric's influence they maintained a tenuous peace. War for Volais The royal family of Volais tore itself apart. Rhlain, feeling sorrrow for the people of her homeland, asked her husband to interfere and try to settle the civil war. The conflict was over in a matter of months due to Lord Aldrimar's immense power. Rhlain met with the remaining members of her family and the other lords of Volais, where she set to forging a new government for Volais - with herself as the queen. With the support of both the people and her husband, Rhlainfeld of Volais was a good and noble queen. The Last Rebellion Henric recieved word from his friends in Erazel of the new Jimastian King and his madness, begging him to return with his armies and take the crown for the Erazi people. In what would come to be known as the last of the Aldrimar Rebellions, Henric arrived on the shores of Erazel in force, and quickly stormed his way to the capitol of Zael. Within two years Erazel was firmly under Henric's control. He was crowned as the new King of Erazel, and began to reestablish Erazel as an independant power. King Henric After ten years as King, his wife Rhlain grew sick and passed away suddenly. Her crown passed to their son Zakaran, and then their son Arelin Aldrimar who both in turn fell ill. Henric's third son, Norant became king of Volais at nineteen, but proved to be a capable ruler. Saddened by the loss of his wife and sons, Henric grew lonely. He was approached by Mensia of Argan, the queen of the exiled Argan people seeking assylum. Enchanted by her beauty, he welcomed her into his lands, and wed her, uniting their peoples.